


Untitled (56)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [56]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: While watching a thunderstorm with Rose, the Doctor is reminded of something that happened a universe away and many years past.





	Untitled (56)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from _doctorroseprompts_ over on Tumblr: _light_ , but the true inspiration for this double drabble came from an experience [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula) described: _“I'm on a terrace in the dark, watching a thunderstorm in the distance and listening to classical Hungarian music that the neighbors are playing.”_ Thanks darling!
> 
> I had the actual word “light” included in an earlier draft, but I removed it to make room for more expressive words. I tried to put it back somewhere else, but each time, it took away from the impact of the phrasing. I’m afraid “lightshow” and “lightning” will have to suffice.
> 
> This is unbetaed, as my drabbles generally are, but the mistakes are all mine, all the time! Wow, this is the first drabble I’ve written in about 10 months, and the first thing I've posted in a while! I guess I’ve been plugging away at my longer works…
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor and Rose sat on the terrace of their little blue house, watching over the darkened world beyond. They had spent many evenings there, over the years, stargazing. Tonight, murky clouds obscured the view, and instead, they watched the flares of faraway lightning on the horizon. Soft strains of classical music from a distant neighbor drifted up to them through the still, heavy air, occasionally muffled by low, rumbling thunder.

The storm drew closer, raindrops pattering on the awning above them, and the music no longer audible over nature’s booming symphony. Blazing lightning flashed overhead, setting the world aglow.

But the Doctor had eyes only for Rose. As she gazed in wonder at the dazzling lightshow, her smile was brighter, more potent than the bolts of electricity shooting across the sky. A nearby burst reflected golden in her eyes and illuminated each silver hair framing her face. As she turned to him, the Doctor was transported to a memory a universe away and many years past: _“…a message to lead myself here…”_

And here they were, where they belonged, sharing forever.

A deafening boom broke the spell, and Rose was tugging him inside. “I want you safe, my Doctor…”

* * *

 


End file.
